


now i have no fear (since we're here)

by sakaamotos



Series: september's children [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Domestic Fluff, I'll write the stuff about ryuji joining them later, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, akira and akechi just had to work their own shit out first, this was always gonna end up as pegoryugoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/pseuds/sakaamotos
Summary: 10 years after god ate a bullet, the boys settle into something akin to permanence.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: september's children [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528397
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	now i have no fear (since we're here)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, this one actually got some editing attention from Alien (tsbasasakura), but I'm also too impatient to bother her for more, so this is the form you get it in.
> 
> Title is from "I Believe" from the P5R OST, and boy, does _that_ have a fun bit of lyrics to really sum up this series.
> 
> "I used to have bad feeling  
> Premonition of falling short  
> Now I have no fear  
> Since we're here  
> To fight it together."
> 
> If the pegoryugoro feels out of left field, don't worry, I have plans to explain how it came about, but pegoryugoro being the endgame paring on this series hit me upside the head during the second part of this, because Goro and Akira had the emotional intelligence of a flea and Ryuji just wants to love these two dumb boys for the rest of his days.

It’s sunlight, not his alarm, that awakens Goro.

He goes to reach out next to him for his phone, but discovers quickly that he’s ended up in the middle of the bed, with Akira and Ryuji to each side of him, making for the world’s comfiest human sandwich.

Goro huffs.

Typical.

“Ryuji, my phone.” Ryuji isn’t awake, not really, but after two and a half years of dating, Goro has learned that Ryuji always somehow hears him asking for his phone first thing in the morning and grabs it for him. 

It’s kind of cute, if Goro thinks about it for a second.

But with his phone reading 10 minutes to 9, Goro has no time to think about anything other than getting the cafe open.

“Shit!”

That gets Akira to wake up.

“Huh? What? Is everything ok?” Goro is climbing over Ryuji, who is still deeply locked away by sleep, but he still manages to turn his phone back to Akira to show him the problem. “Shit.”

“Yeah, a thousand yen says that Boss is downstairs and running this place like he still owns it.” Goro trips as his non-amputated foot catches on Ryuji’s leg, but Akira reaches out to steady him.

“Did you sleep with your prosthetic on last night?” Goro sheepish grin back at Akira answers that for him. “Takemi is going to kick you for that, one of these days.” Goro chuckles as he stands up off the bed and stretches his back out.

“She can only kick me if she finds out.” Akira shakes his head as he also stands up and stretches, before looking back at Ryuji.

“Should we wake him up?” Goro turns around to look past him and screws up his face in a way that makes Akira want to laugh.

“Between waking him and trying to convince Boss to hand over the cafe, I think I’d rather go back to committing crimes in the Metaverse.” Akira does actually laugh at that, and it’s loud enough that, for a second, Ryuji picks up his head to look at them, before deciding that sleep is more important.

“Alright, alright, let’s go free the cafe from the clutches of Boss.” 

\--

Getting Sojiro to sit down and relax when they get downstairs is honestly easier than Goro expected.

He’s almost a little offended.

But there’s no time to be offended. As Boss takes up his post at the end of the bar, the morning-regulars start to pour in, and all of his focus has to go to that. He knows all of their orders by heart now, but it’s never any less stressful to have five different coffee drips going at one time, while also running food orders out to tables.

The decision to expand the cafe six months ago, when the building next to them had become vacant, had always been a good one. But right now, as his leg with the prosthetic starts to twinge from sleeping on it, he does miss the old cafe just a bit. Around 10:30, Akira shoos him back upstairs for a shower, saying that he can handle the stragglers. Goro doesn’t even hesitate to kiss him for that.

The other positive to the cafe expansion was turning the upstairs into more of an apartment and less of an attic. It’s not the biggest apartment any of them have ever lived in, and they are forced to use the kitchen downstairs, but their bathroom is larger than average, and Goro never really gets tired of it. When he comes back downstairs almost an hour later, having taken some extra time to soak in the tub to soothe his leg, he finds Ryuji awake and behind the bar.

“Hey! I was about to come up and make sure you hadn’t fallen asleep in the tub! Again.” Goro shakes his head at Ryuji as he comes around the bar and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“You’ve done it too, I don’t want to even hear it.” Ryuji chuckles and puts down the cup he was shining to give Goro a proper kiss. From his seat, Sojiro just shakes his head at the pair of them and grumbles about kids these days. “Also, nice to see you up before noon for once.” Ryuji rolls his eyes.

“You know you could’ve woken me up when you guys got up.” Goro shrugs and decides to take advantage of the empty cafe to snuggle into Ryuji’s side a little.

“Yeah, we decided to pick our battles this morning.” Ryuji chuckles.

“I thought I heard something about that. Glad to know that trying to wake me up is a bigger challenge than committin’ crimes in the Metaverse.” Akira laughs from the kitchen, because he apparently still finds that to be peak humor for the day.

“Goro isn’t wrong though!” Ryuji puffs up, taking offense to that, and yells towards the kitchen for Akira to mind his own business for once. Goro looks back towards Boss to see him still shaking his head at all of them, but there’s a smile on his face, and Goro finds a smile breaking out on his own face as he looks around the cafe and thinks about the life he’s built.

A life with _two_ people he never expected to even consider him like this, especially when you consider the early days of just him and Akira and how every breath Akira took felt like a _victory_ against whatever demons were warring in his head. And then again, when they opened their relationship up to Ryuji and they all had to learn that it was _okay_ to love more than one person and none of them were sick or bad or wrong for wanting to be with each other like this, regardless of what society tried to tell them .

And he thinks about how much it differs from the life he never expected to have.

Akira and Ryuji are still bickering over his head, but it’s a playful type of bickering, one they’ve perfected in the years since the Metaverse has been a thing. Goro knows that he could jump in, get all of them really going on some stupid tangent, but instead, he decides to steal Ryuji’s coffee cup, take a long drink, and soak in the peace that he’s finally found.

He’s earned it.

He takes another drink and thinks again.

No.

_ They’ve _ earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> The next few possible installments of this series look like this: a fic about Ryuji joining Akira and Goro's relationship, a long bit about Goro and how he feels about losing his leg as a result of the boiler room, and the fic of what exactly happened for these three to be running Leblanc!
> 
> Find me on twitter @ twinskelletons or on tumblr @ sakaamotos


End file.
